1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voice messaging system and more particularly, to a voice messaging system which is capable of regrouping more than one message together for convenient playback based, e.g., on call related information, a user compiled directory of groups, or caller designation as to a group to be associated with.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice messaging systems have become an essential part of our society. For instance, voice mail type systems installed with private branch exchanges (PBXs) are found in most businesses, while home usage of telephone answering devices is ever-increasing.
Conventional voice messaging machines are capable of receiving call related information, e.g., caller ID information, associated with an incoming call. Using caller ID, a caller""s telephone number and/or household name is transmitted by the telephone company to the customer. Using Type I customer premises equipment, the caller ID information is transmitted during the silent interval between the first two rings in an on-hook condition. Type II customer premises equipment is capable of receiving caller ID information regarding call waiting calls while in an off-hook condition.
When an incoming call is answered by the voice messaging system, a voice message and caller ID information later associated therewith may be stored in the voice messaging system for retrieval by the user.
One conventional Type I or Type II customer premises equipment voice messaging system 111 is shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, controller 118 controls operation of the voice messaging system 111. The controller 118 may be any suitable processor, e.g., a microprocessor, a digital signal processor (DSP), or a microcontroller.
The call related information is typically stored in a centralized database at the telephone company central office 113 which provides the caller ID service. A call related information detector/receiver 112 receives call related information, e.g., caller ID information regarding a calling party via a telephone line interface (TLI) 148, which is connected to a central office 113 via a telephone line 114. For Type I functionality, when the voice messaging system 111 is on-hook, call related information, e.g., the telephone number of the calling party is detected by the call information detector/receiver 112 during the silent interval between the first and second rings. The received call related information, e.g., the telephone number is displayed on a call related information display 128. For Type II functionality, the call related information, e.g., the caller ID information regarding an incoming third party call, is received while the customer premises equipment is off-hook. The caller ID information is received following a caller ID alerting signal sequence (CAS tones), and displayed on the call related information display 128.
The voice messaging system 111 includes a voice recorder/playback circuit 120 having a microphone 122 and a speaker 124 connected thereto. An alpha-numeric keypad 126 is also provided, e.g., to allow the user to manually control the voice messaging system 111.
With conventional voice messaging systems such as that shown in FIG. 5, voice messages are stored for playback in the order in which they were received.
It is recognized by the present inventors that telephone messages generally vary in interest, urgency and/or priority. Certain voice mail systems may allow a caller, when leaving a voice message, to place priority on the call for playback. However, after messages have accumulated in the voice messaging system, conventional voice messaging systems play back voice messages based on either the time that they were received, or an urgency the caller places upon them. However, such systems do not provide for a consistent urgency level or common grouping to be associated with voice messages because different callers may consider similar messages to be differently prioritized or grouped.
There is a need to provide a voice messaging system which can play back voice messages based on a grouping or priority that either is automatically determined, input by the user, or assigned by the caller.
Moreover, the same calling party may leave a number of voice messages. For example, a first caller may leave two or more voice messages during the day, while other calling parties may leave voice messages that are received between some of the voice messages left by the first caller. However, it is disruptive to listen to two or more messages from the same caller spread out with other voice messages between those from the same caller.
There is a need to reduce the disruption and improve message playback of two or more voice messages from a same caller.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a voice messaging system comprises a memory, and a call related information receiver adapted to receive call related information with respect to an incoming call. A voice recorder/playback circuit is adapted to record and playback voice messages. A processor is adapted to control a playback order of voice messages based on the received call related information.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a voice messaging system comprises a memory adapted to store a plurality of call related information associated with any one of a plurality of groups. A call related information receiver is adapted to receive call related information with respect to an incoming call. A processor is adapted to compare the received call related information with the respective call related information entries stored in the memory to associate one of the plurality of groups with a voice message, and to reorder a playback of voice messages based on the plurality of groups.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a voice messaging system comprises a memory, and a processor adapted to query a caller for selection of a group to be associated with a voice message recorded by the caller. The processor is further adapted to reorder a playback order of a plurality of voice messages based on selected groups associated with each of the plurality of voice messages.
A method of organizing for playback a plurality of voice messages in a voice messaging system in accordance with the principles of the present invention comprises storing a plurality of voice messages associated with a respective plurality of incoming calls. Call related information associated with each of the incoming calls is received, and voice messages are organized for playback based on a grouping of the call related information, irrespective of a chronological order of reception of the voice messages.
Another method of organizing for playback a plurality of voice messages in a voice messaging system in accordance with the principles of the present invention comprises providing pre-stored call related information entries each associated with one of a plurality of playback groups. A plurality of voice messages are stored together with a respective plurality of call related information based on respective incoming calls creating the plurality of voice messages. The stored plurality of call related information is compared with the pre-stored call related information entries to associate one of the plurality of playback groups with each of the stored plurality of voice messages. The plurality of voice messages are played back in an order of the plurality of playback groups.